Now What?
by Fiery Peace
Summary: This is the sequel to Too Late? After everything is said and done, now what? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation to my story "Too Late?" and you have to read that one first for this one to make the most amount of sense.

I would love to own them, but I don't. Hell! I'd _still_ just love to own the "fireman!" Oh well. I guess I'll just dream. Delicious dreams!

**Now What?**

Part 1

_"Watch out!" I shouted at Will as several 'props' for Save the Citizen were hurled in his direction._

_One of our opponents had the ability to manipulate matter around himself to form a kind of force field that both protected him, or others, and could be used almost like a catapult. Will was able to dodge most, but one got past his defenses and smashed him into a corner. He was pinned and seemed too dazed to notice our other opponent moving in releasing her knockout gas in smoky clouds of gray._

_"No!" I shouted as I aimed a fireball that flew and ignited the gaseous cloud leaving Will the chance to get up and out. Good. I singed the little chemical-bitch._

_"You will pay for that you evil bastard! Die like your father should have!" our opponent shrieked at me as she released another cloud of gas straight in my face while her partner formed a force field around me trapping me with the gas. I hadn't had enough time to react._

_The gas within the force field I was trapped in wasn't the harmless gray from before, but black and it burned. It seemed to fill my lungs with hot acid. _

_"My lungs are on fire!" I thought frantically as I coughed violently, "God it hurts! Will help me!"_

_I could have sworn I heard someone screaming as I felt myself falling and everything went black._

End dream sequence:

I snapped awake breathing heavily. Sitting up in my bed, I rested my arms and head on my drawn up knees and felt my hair tickle my skin. I have nightmares about the attack a lot. I can still smell the sickening sweetness of the poison. Sometimes I have to hurry to the bathroom and vomit. I nearly gave my mom a heart attack the first time it happened. The doctors assured my mom and I that this is perfectly normal. I have been suffering from Survivor Syndrome for the last month, which basically means that I am reliving the event over and over again. With time it will pass. I couldn't help but wish Will was here. By accident I discovered that if Will was nearby, I didn't have nightmares. He had spent many a night in a sleeping bag on my floor at my house when I got out of the hospital. I told him to go home since I'm trying to "wean" myself off of needing his presence at night. It sickens me to know how dependent I have gotten.

After I had been attacked, Will had suffered with feelings of guilt. The guy really needs to give it a rest with the whole "guilt thing." My two attackers had been hurt on separate occasions by things my father had done in his "villainous day." They had teamed up to form a vendetta against me since they weren't able to get to my father and had gotten expelled for their efforts. Will's actions that day saved my life. He is my best friend and I owe him a lot. There is just _one_ little fly in the ointment. Somehow in all that had gone on, Will had fallen in love with me.

When I was unconscious I remember trying to escape within myself. I am a pretty hardy guy, but I just hurt so badly. The more the poison flowed through my body the further I tried to escape from the pain. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings, but for some reason when Will spoke to me I could hear what he was saying. Imagine my astonishment to hear him break up with Layla, the person I could have sworn was the love of his life, and declare that he was gay. On top of that, I then heard how he felt about me and that he had fallen in love with me. With _me_? What scared me the most was when I heard that he was planning to follow me to my grave. I couldn't allow him to throw his life away for someone like me.

Flashback:

I knew that I was dying. The darkness was pulling me further and further away from the light. I had heard my mom say goodbye, which let me know that the end was soon. It was Will's voice that made me pause.

"_Warren you have affected every part of my life. I am what I am today by your influence. I will never love anyone else as I love you and cannot live without you. I know that you would not want this, but I can't go on without you. I don't even want to. If you die I'm coming with you. Even if you only want me as a friend as long as I can be near you I'm fine with that. If you can't come back to me in life, then I will go to you in afterlife. I love you Warren."_

"What are you thinking? How can you love someone like me? I'm your father's worst enemy's son for Christ's sake," I said aloud in my mind, "You can't do something like that. The world needs a good hero like you too much!"

Was Will crazy? I don't think he would do something like that even for someone that he supposedly "loves." He's just trying to frighten and guilt me into staying and I want to go. It's my time. I began the final walk into the darkness when Will's next words froze me in place.

"_I'll be with you soon_," I heard him promise in a tone I knew very well.

"Dammit! He means it! He is planning on following me into death," I thought in shock, "Oh hell no! I will not be the reason why the world loses the next greatest super hero! Nobody is going to blame me for this."

With that thought, I fought desperately against the pull of the darkness, but the dark did not want to let go of its prize.

"No!" I growled as I struggled with the darkness' grip, "I will not go down without a fight. You can't have me!"

I felt the fire within me reawaken with a roar and blaze out a path back into the light. I felt myself reach out blindly and grasp an anchor into reality.

End flashback:

I was told that I grabbed onto Will's wrist. I had saved my friend and myself that day, but it was the conversation the next day that was the most enlightening.

To be continued.

Well? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember the not owning part.

Part 2 

Tossing myself back down in bed, I allowed my thoughts to wander back to when I first regained consciousness. My heart hurts to remember how tired my mom looked. I didn't really think about my mom's pain when I was trying to escape my own, but I could have kicked myself for not remembering that she had taken the "loss" of my father when he abandoned us and turned evil very badly. Mom would not have been able to survive losing me too. I vowed that day never to hurt her again as she rained kisses and tears all over my face and babbled on and on about how much she loves me. Screw anyone who looks down on me for this, but I love and adore my mom, so screw off. She has been very clingy and protective ever since much to my chagrin.

Will and I had a talk the day I regained consciousness. I was weak and unable to speak with him as I had wanted to, but I was able to get some answers. It seems that Will had fallen in love with me, but did not figure this out until Layla helped him. She had accepted Will for who he was and let him go. He had also promised me that he would never think of hurting himself again over me.

I remember he said, "_I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with you Warren. I didn't know I was gay until just a few days ago. I would rather have waited for this conversation until you were better, but I would like us to remain friends if you cannot return my feelings. I would just like to have you in my life. I'll let you tell me under what definition that can be in. Friend? Or more than friend?"_

Will had been accepted by his family and friends and it seemed what he feared the most was that I would hate him for falling in love with me. I was able to assure him that I did not hate him, but I did not know what to think about this new revelation. Will then assured me that there was no pressure to make any kind of decision and now, a month later, he has never brought it up again in all the times we have spent together. He helped me a lot during my initial recovery and we are still the best of friends in our own "_I-won't-show-my-feelings-if-you-don't" _way, but I'm not sure about being more than that. I had started caring very deeply for Will way before my attack, but as more than a friend or brother? I don't know. I guess "_Only time will tell what is held in our futures"_ or so my fortune cookie said at dinner the other night.

I had to get back to sleep. Tomorrow I was going to be going back to school for the first time in over a month. I was still not completely recovered from the attack, but was greatly improved. I grew tired much too easily, which would fade in time, but for now I would be relying on a wheelchair to get around. Joy.

"Will better not get here too early tomorrow or I'll roast his ass," I grumbled as I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I woke refreshed and was cleaned, clothed, and fed long before Will arrived.

"Hey Ren! Hey Ms. Peace!" Will greeted my mom and I cheerfully as he walked through my front door.

"Good morning Will," my mom greeted happily as she fussed with his hair.

I have the funniest feeling that my mom has adopted Will.

"Good morning," I said maneuvering my wheelchair away from the table then forming a fireball in my hand and growling out, "What have I told you about calling me Ren? That's a damn girl's name!"

"Sorry. Sorry," Will laughed cheekily as he put his hands up in defense, "How are you doing this morning _Warren_? Are you ready to go yet _Warren_?"

I had to laugh at Will's expression and yelp of indignation when I tossed a small fireball that wouldn't do any real damage at his posterior. Will glared at me which really looked more like a puppy dog pout.

"Behave!" my mother laughed as she smoothed my hair and started fussing over me, "You are to report straight to the nurse if you feel ill. She has my emergency contact numbers."

"Yes Mom."

"If you get tired Principal Powers said that you can rest in the teachers' lounge. There is a couch that can open into a twin bed. I want you to rest if you need it sweetie."

"Yes Mom," I sighed.

"Will make sure he eats right at lunch and you will keep an eye on my baby for me, won't you?" my mom instructed a bemused looking Will Stronghold.

"_MOM_!" I groaned as I thanked the powers to be that I wasn't a blusher.

"Don't worry Ms. Peace," Will laughed, "Warren will be fine he knows how to look out for himself and I'll be there if he needs my help."

"Be good boys and lock the door on your way out," my mom said as she gave me a hug and kiss, pecked Will on the cheek, and left for work.

"You ready?" Will asked as he grabbed my things and tossed me my leather jacket.

Will waited for me to nod before pushing my wheelchair out the door. I was a little stunned at Will's reaction to my mom's fussing. He hadn't patted me on the head as if I was a child. Will had let my mom know that I was able to take care of myself and that he would be there if I needed him. Did Will know me so well that he would realize my need for independence? I felt a little warm inside that Will would be so considerate of my feelings.

"You okay?" Will asked as he leaned over my shoulder at an awkward angle, "You're a little quieter than usual. Which _is_ saying a lot for you."

"Ha Ha," I joked back as I flicked him in the forehead, "Just get me to the bus stop comedian."

I smirked at Will's laughter to let him know that everything was fine. Well I guess this was my first steps towards whatever the future would hold. Now what that would be? Who knew?

To be continued.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Please remember the not owning part.

This goes out to all the reviewers and readers:

**You are all AWESOME!**

Love ya,

Fiery Peace

Part 3 

Will and I chatted pleasantly until the school bus pulled up. The route had changed so that I now rode the same bus that Will and our friends did. Unfortunately, I didn't think about how I was going to get onto the bus in my wheelchair. As I sat staring at the open doors, Will startled me by reaching down and lifting me up in his arms as if I was an infant.

"What are you doing!" I hissed at him in embarrassment as Zach popped out of the bus and folded my wheelchair down and placed it behind the bus driver's seat.

"What does it look like?" Will asked amused as he carried me onto the bus, "Where do you want to sit?"

"I could have walked such a short distance. I'm taller than you are for Christ's sake," I snapped as he moved towards the back of the bus where our friends sat.

"Nope. I am only half an inch shorter than you since my last growth spurt," Will said way to cheerfully, "Conserve your strength today. The first day will be long for you."

I snorted at Will's words and glared at anyone who was openly staring. This was embarrassing enough without having busybodies that didn't really care about me stare like I was a strange lab experiment. Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan greeted Will and I cheerfully. They didn't make a big fuss about how I was doing, which made me feel better. I would never tell them, but I really appreciated how much my friends were trying to make this day as normal as possible for me. I even caught Magenta giving some of the freshman the evil eye for turning around to stare back at us. She laughed as I caught her eye.

"Way to glare," I mouthed to her privately.

"Thanks for the lessons," she cheekily mouthed back at me.

Once we got to school, I had to be carried up the stairs before I was placed back into my waiting wheelchair. I was however; pleased to see that Will had waited to do so until the first bell when everybody would be in class. Principal Powers was waiting for me.

"Good morning Mr. Peace," she greeted me pleasantly as Will pushed me through the doors, "I am very happy to be able to welcome you back to school."

"Good morning and thanks," I said dutifully.

"I'm sorry that it was not finished in time for your return, but by this afternoon a lift will have been installed so that you will be able to get into Sky High without having to rely on Mr. Stronghold," Ms. Powers informed me much to my relief, "Mr. Stronghold will also be assisting you to and from your classes. Since you and he have the same schedule, all of your teachers have been notified that if the two of you are a little late to class you will be excused until you are fully recovered."

"Oh…um…thank you," I said confused and then thought to myself, "I don't think I'll have problems getting to my classes, but I'm not going to complain about not having to rush."

I was in for quite a surprise. Many of the student body greeted me quite warmly and it was hard to navigate the hallways with all the well wishers that stopped to ask how I was doing. I felt a little overwhelmed. I was welcomed back by students that I had never spoken to in my life. It was enlightening to realize that not as many of my fellow students saw me as "the villain's son" as I had thought originally. This probably had a lot to do with who my friends were and what kind of an influence that they had on me. I had mellowed out a little, but most knew not to fuck with me.

The day went by pleasantly enough and I was not overly hampered in my wheelchair as I thought I would be. However, later in the afternoon the day was starting to catch up to me.

"Let's get you to the teacher's lounge," Will said to me in the middle of gym class as he pushed my chair out in the hallway.

"What? Why?" I said confused as I tried to hamper the movement of my chair, "We have gym now."

At Sky High all the students had extended gym in the afternoon that took up the last two hours of school. It was the place that we were supposed to hone our skills for being a hero or sidekick.

"Warren you're tired. You need to rest and you don't need gym. You are the best fighter there is in the school," Will said as he moved around to the front of my wheelchair and grabbed for my hands so I wouldn't hold the wheels.

"I'm not tired," I protested even though I knew I was exhausted.

"Warren? Please?" Will asked softly as he squatted down to look me with pleading eyes.

His eyes were a very dark blue. I would fry anyone who ever figured this out, but I had always thought that Will had beautiful eyes, just like his mother. Unfortunately, they were eyes I couldn't say "no" to dammit! With a flush of embarrassment we both realized at the same time that we were holding hands. We pulled away quickly from one another.

"Fine," I said not looking up at him, "If it get you off my back I'll rest

"Oh…um…okay lets go," Will said quickly as he flushed crimson.

Before I knew it, Will had me tucked into the pullout bed in the teacher's lounge with familiar looking sheets and blankets.

"Your mom sent these ahead," Will admitted to me sheepishly before he turned off the lights and placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the door.

I didn't fall asleep right away. I was confused. When Will had looked into my eyes and held my hands, it had felt…different. But I wasn't gay. I completely appreciated the opposite sex. There is no way that I cared for Will as anything more than an annoying, little brother.

"Then why haven't you let Will know that you are not interested in him as anything more than a friend?" a small voice in the back of my head asked.

"Shut up!" I hissed to myself silently, "He has never brought it up again so I think that he has let it go. We understand one another enough that we don't have to speak it aloud."

"I think you are lying to yourself," the voice said before I banished it from my mind.

"No I am not," I vowed as I fell asleep.

But my dreams were full of Will. I relived all the moments since I awoke in the hospital. I remember the times that Will left his hand on me a little longer than necessary. I remember the small caresses of my hair or cheek when he thought that I was asleep. I remember how he regarded me with adoring eyes when he thought I wasn't looking. I also remember how he was always there for me. I remember the feel of my hands in his. And oddly, I didn't mind his attentions. _Could_ I be lying to myself? No way. I didn't mind because I knew that Will's crush would pass.

The next thing I knew, Will was shaking me awake so that we could get to the bus on time. I vaguely remember Will carrying me on the bus and sitting me down again before I awoke sometime later in my bedroom at home. Mom told me over dinner that Will had brought me home and gotten me into bed since clearly I was exhausted. She had called Ms. Powers and informed her that I would need to use my gym time to rest until I got stronger.

"Well this sucks. Now I have a naptime," I grumbled.

"Hush Warren," my mom said to me gently, "You are not completely recovered yet. Please give yourself the chance to get better. If not for you, then please, for me."

How can anyone refuse his or her mom? Especially if she asks you anything like mine does? I promised her that I would do as she asked. Not a lot of people realize that my mom is a nurse. She works in the maternity ward with the newborn babies. After the fiasco with my father, Mom was not looked on in a favorable light in the Hero circles. It broke her heart to lose the career that she had worked so hard to establish, but my mom is the strongest person in the world. She divorced herself from my dad, officially changed my last name to Peace instead of Battle, went back to school to start a new career, and fought to make me the best damn hero I could be. Unfortunately, that also meant that she worked long shifts and could be called in at anytime, day or night.

Mom was going to be working a graveyard shift and was worried about leaving me alone for the night. I assured her that I would be fine and even allowed her to tuck me in bed. It's a little embarrassing, but it makes her feel better and to my surprise, I was still quite tired. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

To be continued.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Please remember the not owning part.

Quote at end comes from the book "Alice in Wonderland." You probably already knew that, but I wanted to give kudos to the author. Keep reading what you enjoy folks.

Peace out!

Part 4 

The night terror had hit me hard. Too hard. I couldn't escape the smell of the poison. That sickening sweet smell of death. I hated it! I threw up what little was left in my aching stomach into the toilet that I was leaning against. I had barely made it in time after the nightmare. I felt like I was dying. I had vomited too many times to count and now I was retching up stomach acid. I laid back down on the cold bathroom floor. I didn't have the strength to get back to bed and the room was spinning too heavily to attempt to crawl.

"Oh God," I murmured softly to myself, "Sick. I feel so sick. Mom? Where's Mom?"

Vaguely, I remembered that my mom was working tonight and wouldn't be here to help. I was so worn and tired that I was barely aware of my surroundings as my exhaustion began taking over my senses.

"Warren?" I heard a voice call from far away, "Oh God! Warren!"

"Sick," I croaked out feebly before having to lean over the toilet again to vomit more stomach acid.

"It's okay Baby," the soothing voice said as whoever it was held my hair back from my face and rubbed my back gently, "Your okay now. It's all over now. It's okay."

I thought the voice sounded familiar, but I was too out of it to really care that someone was in my home and calling me endearments that I would have killed someone for. The person lifted me from the bathroom floor when I was finished and laid me back in my bed. Warm bed. Good, warm bed. I thought I saw a flash of blue eyes as I felt someone stroke back my hair.

"Ren? Baby can you hear me?"

Will? Was my savior Will? No it couldn't be. Will was at home sleeping in his own bed. Another wave of nausea washed though me.

"Sick. Hurts," I moaned feebly as my abused stomach cramped.

I felt my upper body being lifted as I was cradled against another person.

"Go to sleep Ren. I'm here. Your okay now," the voice soothed as I was rocked gently back and forth.

"I'm _not_ a girl," I slurred sleepily into the person's neck.

A familiar chuckle followed me back into sleep as I snuggled contentedly against the warm person holding me. The next morning I snapped awake at the sound of my alarm clock. I looked quickly around and saw no signs of anyone being here last night. Had it all been a dream? When I stood from the bed a cool breeze brushed against me. Looking over, I noticed my window open.

"What is that doing open?" I thought confused as I closed the window, "I didn't open the window last night. Did Mom?"

I checked the house and confirmed that I was alone and all the doors were locked. I then gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. There were no signs in the bathroom that I had been sick last night. Maybe I _had_ dreamed the whole thing. I set the water at the highest setting it would give me. I love scolding hot showers and it felt good against my muscles that were a little achy for some reason.

As I showered, I went over everything that I thought happened the night before. In my dream a strange, but familiar person had comforted me and I had felt absolutely at ease with him. I know it was a he because the voice had sounded undeniably male. I would never allow myself to be held like that. What a weird dream! I was shocked back into reality by a familiar voice outside of the shower curtain.

"Hey Warren! How are you doing?"

"Will!" I hissed as I stuck my head out of the shower to glare at him, "Get out of here! I'm in the shower naked! You're lucky that I'm too wet to roast you alive. How did you get in here?"

"Warren I have on a blindfold. I don't think I have x-ray vision," Will laughed as he sat on the closed commode and pointed to a kitchen towel tied across his eyes, "Your Mom called me this morning to come here earlier than usual. She was worried that you would overdo yourself and it looks like she was right. It doesn't look like you have been using your wheelchair to get around because it is in your room."

"I only need the chair for extended periods," I snapped as I waved around in Will's face to make sure he was completely blinded, "You better not peek at me or I'll fry you where you sit, wet or not! You never told me how you got in here. I checked this morning and all the doors were _locked_."

"Your mom told me where the emergency key was hidden when she called, so I let myself in," Will said as way of explanation, "Why did you check the doors this morning anyway?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned off the water and pondered my dream again, "I guess I was just making sure nobody was home."

As I stepped out of the shower to reach for my robe and towel my foot stepped on a slippery spot on the floor. With a cry of surprise, I felt myself slip and begin a free fall to the tile floor. Before I knew it, arms shot out and pulled me against a warm body to prevent my fall.

"It's okay," Will said into my ear, "I'm here. I've got you. You're okay now."

I froze in shock. Not only was my naked body pressed against Will Stronghold, but also his words eerily echoed the person in my dream. Will must have suddenly realized the embarrassment of the situation because with flaming cheeks he deposited me on his abandoned seat and left mumbling that he was getting my wheelchair.

I finished cleaning up and got dressed for the day. When I opened the bathroom door my wheelchair was waiting for me. As I rolled into the kitchen, Will sat eating a bowl of cereal sans kitchen towel.

"I thought you couldn't see," I accused hotly as I helped myself to some cereal, "How did you know that I was falling?"

"I wasn't peeking. I swear," Will said earnestly as he blushed some more, "I heard you cry out and just reacted. I'll never mention it again if you don't."

"Agreed," I said as I scrutinized how tired Will looked which was making me a little suspicious that my dream was not just a dream, "Doesn't look like you got much sleep."

"I stayed up late watching a movie," Will said lightly before cleaning our breakfast mess and helping me out to the bus for another routine day of school

What he didn't know was that I knew he was lying to me. It's all in Will's eyes like an open book. All you have to do is look and see if he is sad, happy, angry, or _lying_. He had not stayed up late watching a movie, but something kept him from getting the right amount of sleep. I have the funniest feeling that someone had been there for me again. Could Will have been the one who comforted me last night? And if he was, how did he know that he was needed? And why wasn't I enraged that he would do such a thing and had seen me in such a vulnerable moment? I think a line from a child's book sums it up, "Curiouser and curiouser."

To be continued.

Review. I think some of my reviewers have gone back to school because I haven't heard from you in awhile. Let me know where you want this story to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Please remember the not owning part.

Computer had hysterics so wasn't able to update this weekend. Here you go! You've been waiting long enough.

Love,

Fiery Peace

Part 5 

Time passed quickly and I continued to grow stronger. I found that I didn't need to use my gym period as "naptime" anymore. I rather enjoyed sitting with my friends and ragging them on their fighting skills. Happily, my doctor felt that I wouldn't need the wheelchair anymore by the month's end. I couldn't wait to get out of this semi-restricting contraption and to finally start participating in gym again. I itched for a game of _Save the Citizen_.

However, my health was not my main concern. Will occupied my thoughts a lot. He seemed a little different, almost a little distant. I mean, he stayed his usual jovial self, but there seemed a touch of sadness to him lately that had me concerned. He didn't seem to have much of an appetite and would tune out when he was sitting with the rest of us. One day during gym Boomer paired Will and Leon, the lion-freak, together.

"Hothead," Boomer bellowed out my hated nickname, "I want you to point out the flaws in these two's defenses. Begin."

Will and Leon squared up against one another as I rolled over. Will held back his strength and fought fairly against the normal-strengthed Leon. To my surprise, Leon grabbed Will's ass. Will stiffened in shock. When Leon saw that Will was distracted he then flipped Will over on the mat and seemed to almost cop a feel on his opponent as he pinned him.

"What the hell was that?" I sputtered indignantly on Will's behalf as I rolled forward in my wheelchair.

"Just used a technique to subdue my opponent," Leon purred cheekily as he winked towards Will's stunned form.

Will was sitting on the mat with a look of absolute disgust and astonishment on his face. Only Leon's cat-like reflexes saved him from being burnt to a crisp with one of my fireballs. I was fucking furious! It was only Will grabbing my arms from behind that allowed Leon to stay with the living.

"Hand-to-hand combat is not about cheap tricks!" I growled angrily, "You have no right to treat someone the way you just did! What kind of a pervert are you? Asshole!"

"What is going on over here?" Coach Boomer bellowed, "We are supposed to be working on our moves. Not using our powers."

"I'm sorry coach," Leon purred silkily, "I used an illegal move on Will that Warren didn't appreciate. I will refrain from using such moves in the future."

"What moves?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Nothing Coach," Will answered quickly, "I was only taken by surprise. Everything is fine. Right Warren?"

I looked over at Will and saw his silent pleading expression. He didn't want to be "outed" in front of the whole school.

"Yes," I hissed as the coach went to work with some others, "But if you ever do something like that again Leon, I'll fry you where you stand."

"Yes sir," Leon chuckled as he went to walk away, but I wheeled in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt with both my fists.

"You got that?" I gritted out as I lit my fists, as I had done with Will in the cafeteria so long ago, causing Leon to back off.

"Whatever," Leon snapped but hurried off in the opposite direction.

"Will…" I began only to be interrupted.

"It's fine," he said testily moving to push me towards our friends sitting in the lower bleachers, "Nothing to worry about."

I glared over in Leon's direction and noticed that he was staring at Will as Will leaned over to get a water bottle out of his gym bag. The little shit was checking out Will's butt! I rolled my wheelchair in Leon's way to block his view and flipped him off.

"How dare he check out my Will?" I thought savagely and then started in surprise, "Since when is Will mine?"

"What was that all about?" Layla asked Will angrily, "Did Leon just do what I think he just did?"

"It's fine Layla," Will soothed, "No big deal."

"What do you mean 'no big deal?'" Layla hissed as she started in on a lecture on the proper treatment of others.

I tuned out Will and Layla's argument as I sat and pondered over my use of the "my" in reference to Will.

"I didn't mean 'my' as in '_my lover_' or '_my boyfriend_,'" I argued with myself, "I just used 'my' in reference to '_my friend_' or '_my little brother_.' That's all I meant."

"Leave me alone!" I heard Will growl as I tuned back into the conversation.

The bell rang for the end of school and Will stalked out of the gym leaving Layla, Zach, Ethan, Maj, and myself sitting in stunned silence.

"What is going on with Will?" Magenta asked as she stood to gather her things, "He has been awfully moody lately."

"Yeah," Ethan chimed in, "This isn't like Will at all.

"Have any of you seen Leon giving Will a hard time?" I asked quietly, "Could Leon have figured out that Will is gay and has started harassing him?"

"No," Layla said, "Leon is openly bi. He flirts with everybody. I don't think that is the cause of Will's behavior lately, but something makes me think that Leon may have a crush on Will."

"What?" I growled dangerously.

"Dude. Leon is only this forward with the people he has an interest in," Zach said as he quirked his mouth at me in amusement.

"Will is not interested," I said not even realizing that I had answered on Will's behalf, "Leon better keep his paws, literally, to himself."

I rolled out of the gym towards the bus completely missing the amused glances my friends exchanged behind my back. Will was waiting for me when I reached the bus and he stored my wheelchair while I claimed us a seat. We were the first students on the bus.

"Are you alright," I asked Will noticing the tension in his body.

"I'm fine," he said tersely looking outside.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Will," I said as he turned to me in astonishment.

Will could be so naïve it was almost laughable.

"Are you worried that Leon has figured out that your gay?" I asked him bluntly.

"Yeah," Will said softly as his cheeks colored a little.

"He doesn't know," I said soothing my friend, "Leon's bisexual and interested in you. That was his form of flirting."

"What?" Will exclaimed, "Oh, gross!"

"I'll roast him for you," I said earnestly to make him laugh, "But seriously, I want you to let him know to back off. He had no right to do that to you. Show him a little of that Stronghold right hook."

"I'd kill him!" Will said shocked but grinning at the same time.

"Good," I purred imitating Leon.

"Warren!" Will laughed punching me in the arm.

"Is anything else bothering you?" I asked sobering up with the hopes that he would confide in me.

"Nope. Nothing," Will denied as he turned his head away to look back out the window.

Will apologized to Layla on the bus and everybody chatted happily on the way home. Will stayed for dinner at my house. He entertained my mother and I with stories of the less than stellar performance of The Commander at a recent camping experience. Will's dad may be able to save the world, but he can't put up a tent to save his life. Long after Will had gone home, I sat in my room and thought about how he had looked that night. He seemed tired and a little frazzled. Something was up and I sure as hell was going to figure out what that was? Will had lied to me when he said that nothing was bothering him. He had been there for me, now I was going to be there for him.

To be continued.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Please remember the not owning part.

Again, a great big thanks to the REVIEWERS. You are all great and I love to hear from you. Be who you be!

Love,

Fiery Peace

Part 6 

I was tired, my muscles ached, I was sick of whiney customers, and I was in heaven. It felt good to get back to my part-time job at The Paper Lantern. I had finally earned the doctor's stamp of approval for being completely recovered from the whole poisoning fiasco. Goodbye wheelchair, goodbye nightmares, goodbye embarrassment, and goodbye using a lift to get into school. Hello independence, hello privacy, and hello the ability to participate in gym again.

However, there was one problem that had occurred. Will and I had a huge falling out. Every time we entered the ring to play _Save the Citizen_ and attempted to defeat our "villains," Will kept stepping in to take hits for me. Basically, Will was winning _Save the Citizen_ on his own because he wouldn't allow me to participate to my full potential. At first I let it go and then the bottled up anger caused me to explode.

Flashback:

"What the hell do you think that you are doing!" I growled at Will in the empty locker room after gym.

"Playing _Save the Citizen_. What does it look like?" Will said with confusion on his face.

"I do not need you to take hits for me. I do not need your hovering," I snapped poking Will in the chest with each statement, "And I do not need your protection."

"What is your problem?" Will sniped back at me, "We won the damn game! We are still undefeated."

"No! _You_ are undefeated," I said with gritted teeth, "Because you sure as hell are not allowing me the opportunity to help in anyway."

"I was only trying to…" Will began but I didn't give him the chance to finish.

"I can take care of myself. I have for a very long time. You need to back off Will and let me breathe," I growled, "Stop with the damn hovering. Back off! I don't need your help!"

"Well, I won't help then!" Will yelled.

"Fine with me," I yelled back.

"Fine," Will snapped and then grabbed his stuff to slam out of the locker room.

End flashback:

Will and I had not spoken since that day which was about a month ago. He avidly avoids me and will no longer join the others if they sit at my table for lunch period. Our friends had tried to help us make up, but it had been to no avail. I won't say that I am exactly happy with the situation, but Will needs to grow up. He can't protect everybody and he needs to let go of the childish dream that he can. If that be the case then I would have been able to protect my mom from having a husband turn evil, losing her superhero career, and nearly losing me. Controlling every facet of life is a perfect world that does not exist. I knew this better than anyone. What did have me concerned was that Will hadn't been looking too good lately and I still hadn't figured out why. What was up with him?

"Warren?" a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Layla?" I said turning to see her standing at the kitchen door, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a test every Friday? I thought you spent Thursday nights studying."

"Do you have a minute?" she asked, "I really need to talk with you. It's important."

"Um…sure," I said, "Go grab a table and I'll fix us some plates. I was about to go on dinner break."

I dipped myself some pork chow mein and grabbed some vegetable lo mein for Layla. I grabbed us some fortune cookies and drinks before carrying everything out to the booth Layla had snagged.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Layla when I noticed her troubled expression.

"Warren, we need to talk about Will," she said seriously.

"Not this again," I groaned as I dug into my meal, "Look. Will needs to work with me as a partner or he needs to get a new partner. I don't need his protection."

"Will knows this," Layla said as she picked at her food, "I'm breaking his confidence, but he admitted to me that he was wrong two weeks ago."

"So why didn't he say something?" I grumbled, "I would have accepted his apology."

"He knows that too Warren," Layla said looking up at me, "There is something else that has been bothering Will that is keeping him from being able to approach you. Have you made your decision whether there would ever be a chance of you and Will being more than friends?"

"I don't think that is any of your business," I said lowly, "Did he put you up to this?"

"No he didn't Warren," Layla said sadly, "Will is pining over you."

"What?" I said confused.

"He's not eating and has lost weight. He thinks about you all the time. He swears he can feel when you need him. And he hurts when he is away from you," Layla explained, "You need to make a decision and let Will know. Maybe if he realizes that you can't love him as a lover, he will be able to move on in his life. He is suffering now and I can't stand to see him this way."

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned again leaning back in the booth, "I thought he was passed all this. He hasn't said a word about wanting a relationship since the day I woke in the hospital."

"Will didn't want to push you," Layla explained, "He knew that he had dumped a lot on you all at once. He wanted you to make your decision without feeling pressured, but he has sacrificed himself for it. Please make a decision soon. Will needs to know so he can move on in his life."

"Okay Layla," I agreed, "I'll talk with Will soon. I promise."

"Thanks Warren," Layla smiled, "I knew you would do the right thing. I have to get home now and start studying. May I take the rest of my lo mein to go?"

After I had boxed up Layla's food, I sat back down at the table to finish my dinner. As I ate, I pondered Layla's words. Will had said that he could feel when I needed him. Was that how he knew that I was so sick that night? And I had accepted his comfort without question. I had never accepted comfort like that from anyone except my mom. I also had to admit that I missed the mornings when Will had come to help me out to the bus. I also missed our time together and regretted that we were no longer speaking, but this still didn't mean that I loved him.

"How do I feel?" I asked myself as I opened my fortune cookie.

My fortune read "_Miss not your true love that is beneath your nose_."

"Stupid fortune cookie," I grumbled as I smashed it into tiny pieces with the flower vase.

I opened the fortune cookie that Layla had left and the fortune inside read "_Do not allow regret to rule your heart by not allowing your true feelings to surface_." I have a feeling that fate was trying to send me a great big message. Well fate wasn't making this decision, I was.

"Will and I needed to talk," I thought grimly as I ignited the two fortunes and watched them turn to ash, "This is going to end now."

To be continued.

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Please remember the not owning part.

The mystery unfolds.

I think you are going to like this chapter a lot!

Enjoy.

Part 7

I trudged wearily home and called out for Mom. When she didn't answer, I went and checked in her room only to find it empty. A little worried, I checked the refrigerator to see if she had left me a note only to find that she had been called into work for another graveyard shift.

"Good," I thought as I got ready for bed, "That means I can put my plan into effect. Let's see if my theory is correct."

I cracked my window, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. I couldn't find a comfortable position and finally settled on lying on my side. I then evened out my breathing and thought of the day I was attacked. I brought up in my mind that particular moment piece by piece. I tried to mentally place myself back into that day. I tried to feel the adrenaline rush, the shock, the pain, the panic, and the fear. As time ticked by, I was able to bring up these emotions and the reaction that my body went through to said emotions. My heart rate increased and my breathing became harsher. I had successfully placed myself back into a form of my nightmare that had so plagued me before.

I kept myself in this state for sometime when I heard a small noise. It sounded like something or someone had landed outside of my window. My back was to the window and I stayed absolutely still. I then heard the sound of my window slowly sliding open and footsteps hurrying towards my bed.

"Hush. Your okay," I heard whispered as a hand softly rubbed my back, "Settle down and sleep. Dream better dreams."

Without warning, I grabbed the hand resting on my shoulder and yanked the intruder onto the bed with one smooth motion. The intruder emitted a startled cry. I straddled my captive and turned on the light to be greeted by Will Stronghold's wide-eyed face.

"Aha! I was right," I said triumphantly, "Somehow you know when I am upset."

"Dammit Warren!" Will snapped, "You nearly gave me a heart attack and I could have punched you through the ceiling."

"It _was_ you that night when I had that bad nightmare," I accused him, "You've been flying over here, breaking into my room, and settling me down in my sleep so I wouldn't wake up and be sick. Even after I asked you to stop hovering, you came over here tonight."

"Yeah…well. You set me up!" Will accused twisting out from under me, "You weren't having a nightmare at all. How the hell did I sense that you were having another nightmare if you weren't?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I snapped at him irritated, "So that's why you had been looking so tired before. You had been spending your nights flying back and forth from my house when I was still having night terrors. Why the hell would you do that?"

"**Because I love you dammit!**" Will yelled in my face before repeating in a whisper, "Because I love you."

Will deflated visibly and sank to the floor of my room. His face was stricken and he curled up within himself rocking gently.

"Please…please don't hate me," he whispered over and over again.

It was a heart wrenching sight and to my surprise I found that I was growing angry with myself for placing Will in this position. He _was_ only trying to help me.

"Help me?" I thought in sudden realization.

I suddenly remembered something else. It was Will that I had called out for when I was attacked. I had asked him to help me. I staggered in shock and sank to the floor in front of Will.

"It's not _your_ doing that you can feel when I need you," I spoke aloud to Will, "It's _my_ doing."

"What?" Will said raising his teary eyes to my own.

"My mom also had a secondary power to her main power," I explained in startling realization, "She is also a strong empath that can read the feelings of others and also broadcast her own if she is in need. She was able to use her empathy to let my father know when she want into labor with me."

"What does that have to do with me feeling your emotions?" Will asked confused.

"Dummy," I growled flicking Will in the forehead, "I must have inherited this power from my mom. I am broadcasting my emotions to you."

"Why me?" Will asked.

"Because I can only send emotions to the ones that I am the closest to. Like my mom," I explained as the pieces started to fit into place.

"That doesn't answer my question," Will huffed in frustration, "Why am _I_ picking up your emotions?"

"Because I can only send my emotions to the ones that I share a strong emotional attachment with. People that I…that I love," I said gasping in complete shock before falling into a blank state.

Oh-My-God! I love Will Stronghold. I'm gay! No. Scratch that. I still find women attractive. I'm bisexual! I have something in common with that vermin Leon. Gross! Well not gross that I'm bisexual, gross that I have something in common with the lion-freak.

"Warren? Warren?" Wills voice snapped me back to reality making me aware that he was shaking me, "Warren! Wake up!"

"I'm awake," I growled halting his shaking me by grabbing both of Will's upper arms.

"Did you just say that you love me?" Will asked still in my grip.

"Yeah," I said surprised, "I did."

"Say it again," Will begged me.

"I love…mmmmph…" my answer was cut off by Will's lips on mine.

Will kissed me and to my surprise, I kissed him back. Each of us equally responded to the other. Soon Will dominated the kiss and his gently caressing lips and seeking tongue sent shivers down my back. Finally we pulled apart for lack of air. All I could do was gasp in surprise. I had felt that from the bottom of my toes

"I have been waiting _ages_ to do that," Will growled huskily.

"Who the hell taught you to kiss like that?" I asked Will in wonder as I touched my swollen lips.

"Just call me a natural," Will said smirking before pulling me in for another mind-numbing kiss.

"Ren?" Will asked as he pulled me on the bed and started kissing my face and neck, "Why did you "call" me here tonight?"

"Oh…um…to tell you that we wouldn't work out," I said distracted as my body arched up against Will's at a particularly arousing caress.

"Oh really?" Will said laughing and pulling back to look down on me, "And why wouldn't we work out?"

"Because I don't love you," I said smiling shyly up at him.

"You don't?" Will said quirking an eyebrow up at me in amusement.

"Nope," I said cheekily, "And stop calling me 'Ren.' My name is Warren, thank you."

"Well now _Warren_. I'll just have to change your mind," Will said as he continued his original activities surprising me with his dominance.

To be continued.

Review. To any flamers, don't you think that it is funny that when you review hatefully it is called "flaming" someone which is the same word used in "flaming gay?" Interesting, isn't it? LOL! Read what you like.


	8. Chapter 8

Please remember the not owning part.

Everyone should also like this chapter as well. There is nothing very graphic since it is rated "T," but if two people showing affection bothers you, don't read. For the rest enjoy.

Part 8 

I awoke the next day contented, warm, and a little sore. Will was wrapped around me and had his legs tangled in mine. My mind went back to the night before and I felt heat prickle my skin. Many probably don't realize that at one time I had a pretty steady relationship. My ex-girlfriend had been older than me and it was to her that I had lost my virginity. She and I had broke up amiably since we had grown apart. I have always been the dominant one in a relationship and last night was the first time that I had allowed another to dominate me.

Will had shared his love of me in the most gentle and surprisingly satisfying sexual encounter I had ever experienced in my life. I had lost a different type of virginity to Will Stronghold and found myself regretting nothing. With each touch and inner caress, my mind filled with Will's emotions and I felt myself broadcasting my own emotions to my lover. Our bodies and minds had literally sang in unison. The phone ringing interrupted my pleasant thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily as I untangled myself and felt Will starting to stir behind me.

"Warren?" I heard my mom's voice say, "What's wrong? You should be up for school by now."

"I don't think I'll go today," I said looking at the time and realizing that Will and I would never make it to the bus on time, "I feel a little under the weather this morning."

"I was calling to let you know that I have to take another day shift since someone called in sick," my mom said sounding worried, "I can get someone else to fill in this shift if your sick."

"I just think that I worked too hard last night," I said ignoring the snort of amusement I heard from behind me, "I will talk to Ling about letting me off sooner on school nights."

"I would appreciate if you would do that," my mom said relieved, "You work too hard. Get some rest, but do know that I will not allow you to make a habit of this."

"Yes Mom," I said, "Have a nice day and I love you."

When I hung the phone back up I realized that Will had left the room. I donned some sleep pants and went in search of my wayward lover. I found him sitting morosely on the living room couch.

"I called my parents on your other line and lied to them," Will said softly, "I told them you had called me in the middle of the night after a nightmare and I had spent the night at your house. I didn't want them to worry."

"That's fine," I said a little confused at Will's behavior and the confusing emotions that I was picking up.

"I'm so sorry Warren," Will suddenly burst out looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I said confused, "Sorry about what?"

"I took advantage of you," Will said as he stood up and started pacing, "You had just realized your feelings for me and I pounced on you like a dog in heat. I don't blame you if you hated me now.

I sat on the couch in amazement before bursting into hysterical laughter. This was just too much.

"Warren?" I heard Will say confused and horrified.

"Will," I said getting myself back under control, "You would never 'take advantage' of anybody. You have too much honor to do that to a person. And what makes you think that I would allow anybody to 'take advantage' of me? I could have burned you off me at any point last night and I didn't. What does that tell you?"

"Um…uh…that…" Will stammered out.

"That I wanted this to happen as much as you did," I interrupted to settle my lover down, "You have got to get rid of this 'guilt thing' you have."

Will honored me with a beaming smile as I dragged him off of the couch and led him into the kitchen.

"You broke into my house so you have to cook breakfast. You need to gain some more weight anyway," I informed him.

"Your wish is my command," Will said jovially, "But I only know how to cook omelets."

"Omelets sound great," I laughed, "I want tomatoes and cheese on mine."

Will proceeded to check out the refrigerator to see what ingredients there were available. I was pulling the bowls and pan out of the bottom cabinets when I felt myself grabbed from behind.

"Will!" I protested in surprise as he spun me around to face him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Omelets are going to have to wait," Will said huskily as he sat me on the kitchen table.

"Oh no you don't!" I snapped, "We are not doing this on my mom's table…mmmmphmmm…"

Will knew my most sensitive spots and due to his caresses and the bombardment of his emotions, he had me writhing and ready. He did take me on the table and to my utter embarrassment, I found myself moaning quite loud in appreciation.

"Bastard," I growled at him after as he happily snuggled me, "You are going to clean this up and cook me some breakfast. I am going to take a shower and expect to eat when I am done or it's 'Roasted-Will's-Ass.' The cleaning supplies are beneath the sink."

The rest of the day was spent in similar fashion. Will had us christening whatever surface was available throughout the house in between eating and sleeping. I had to admit it was a most interesting experience to be made love to as Will hovered in midair. I had unwittingly unleashed a sex demon.

"Dammit Will," I gasped out looking up at him as he moved inside of me, "We have got to get the house cleaned. My mom will be home soon and your parents will probably have been notified that you skipped school."

"Okay Baby. Relax," Will instructed as he quickened his pace making me forget that he had just referred to me as an infant under the assault of sensations.

I most have been exhausted because the next thing I knew after the fireworks erupted; I was waking up in my cleaned room. I quickly showered and got dressed. As I wandered the house to find my lover, I discovered that Will had cleaned and aired out every room in the house.

"Surprised?" Will asked me from behind.

"Very," I said turning to look over at him, "Thank you. I _do_ love you. I'm sorry that I didn't realize my feelings sooner"

"I love you too. You realized your feelings when you were able to accept them and I am so appreciative," Will said softly looking up at me through his lashes, "I have taken the liberty to order some dinner for all of us from the Paper Lantern."

"All of us?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. My parents and your mom are coming up the path," Will said winking at me, "I think we have to explain why we weren't in school."

"Oh no _I_ don't," I said smugly, "My mom knew that I wasn't going to school. You'll have to deal with your parents on your own."

"Will you stay with me for moral support?" Will asked as I went to open the door for our parents.

"I'll _always_ be here to keep you safe," I said to Will softly without realizing that I had just about echoed my lover's exact words to me in the hospital.

To be continued.

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Please remember the not owning part.

Hello!

Just wanted to explain something really quick. I adore the character Warren from the movie, but a lot of you need to realize that we only saw a snapshot of who he was. We saw his anger, his strength, his intelligence, his compassion towards Layla, his courage, and his loyalty to Sky High. I felt that there was so much more to Warren. Remember, the movie ended with Homecoming, which would have been in the fall. Will claimed that Warren became his new "best friend" which means that Will was able to see more of what a wonderful person Warren really was in the course of the year.

This story touched on Warren's gentler side. I know a few "bad asses" who had very gentle personalities with the people they loved. It was on these friends that I based Warren. If some of you don't like my characterization then that's great. Write a better story so I can read it! I'd love to read good fiction. Get out there and write it!

Read what you enjoy folks!

Love ya,

Fiery Peace

Part 9 

There had been a whirlwind of changes in my life over the last 72 hours. All this time I had been denying that I could ever love Will Stronghold and all along I had already fallen for him. How ironic is that? Will and I had consummated our love for one another which led to Will and I skipping school on Friday. Unfortunately, while I had gotten permission from my mom to not go to school, Will had not. While his parents were happy that we had made up from our spat over gym, they were not happy that he hadn't told them that he wasn't going to school. His parents accepted his excuse of staying with me since he too was exhausted, but his parents still grounded him for the weekend.

Will had been upset that he and I would be separated so soon, but I assured him that everything would be fine. I was able to use the absence of Will to really evaluate what I felt for the young man and found that I was undeniably in love with him. Now doesn't that beat all? Now here I lay in my bed on a Sunday night missing my lover.

"Good Lord," I snorted to myself in amusement, "Who would have ever thought that I, Warren Peace, would ever use the term 'lover?'"

A small noise made me look to my window to see none other than Will Stronghold smiling in at me. Surprised, I quickly padded over to let him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in shock after he gave me a toe-curling kiss hello, "You are grounded. You are going to get yourself into a world of trouble. I don't need the Commander and Jetstream on my ass."

"I told them you needed me," Will said happily as his hands began to rove and pull at the waist band of my sleep pants, "They said as long as I end up in school Monday they trust me and I felt that you were missing me too."

"Will stop!" I said softly batting his hands away from me in irritation as I picked up on his erotic emotions.

"What? Why?" Will as confused, "I've missed you. You…you haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No Will," I said seeing his crestfallen face and feeling his hurt emotions, "But I don't want every moment of us together to end up with my legs over your shoulders. There is more to having a relationship than having sex. Plus, my mom is in the next room."

"Oh. Yeah," Will said softly which made me chuckle.

"I have missed you too. Hold me while I sleep," I coached pulling him to get in bed and smiling as he snuggled against me.

"Warren?" Will asked me softly, "Now what?"

"What?" I said confused turning to peer at him in the darkness.

"What I mean is, we are together now, but what do you want to do about letting others know?" Will asked me.

"Oh," I said softly, "I don't mind if you want to tell our friends and family. They won't make a big deal out of it, but I don't think it would be wise to share with the whole school. I don't want your reputation to be hurt."

"I don't care about my reputation," Will huffed, "I only care about you and will follow your wishes."

"Will. I have no problem if you want to tell the world," I said gently, "But there are a couple of things that I feel that you should consider. You or I could be used as a weakness against the other person. Plus, even though sexual preference is being more and more accepted throughout the world there is still bigotry that we would have to face. I have no reason to believe that _we_ couldn't handle the bigotry, but it would affect our families and our friends. I don't think that is fair to them."

"Your right," Will said sadly, "I would die if anything happened to you because someone was trying to get to me. And I don't want our family or friends to be affected by this, but I never thought we would have to keep our relationship a secret."

"It's not a secret," I assured my lover, "It's our private life that nobody has any business knowing. Even if we came right out and told everybody, you do know that I would go on a fiery rampage if you ever tried to get all lovey-dovey on me in public don't you."

"I had no doubts in my mind," Will chuckled, "I wasn't planning on dying a fiery death anytime soon."

"Will?" I asked puzzled as I reached into his sweatpants pocket, "What's poking me?"

To my surprise, I pulled out a rather large tube of cinnamon flavored lube. All I could do was stare at the tube in open-mouthed shock.

"Oh…well…um…I was given that as a gag gift from Maj for my birthday," Will said with a blush that I could see in the darkness, "I thought we could put it to some use."

"Oh," I laughed softly as Will's wanton thoughts broke down my resolve, "I'll only go back on my word _this_ time."

Will grinned wolfishly before pouncing on top of me. Leave it to my lover to make me eat my words about my legs winding up over his shoulders, since he took me for the first time from behind. He and I were very quiet in our doings and fell asleep almost immediately afterwards.

"At least I do my own laundry," I thought to myself with amusement before dozing off.

The next morning, Will and I got up and took a joint shower before my mom woke up. Will had brought his book bag but had forgot to bring a change of clothes for school. I loaned him some of my outgrown clothes that would fit him relatively well.

"I feel so bad ass," Will joked as he model his blue shirt with flames going down the sleeves and black jean ensemble for me.

"Yeah. You're a real tough guy," I joked back with him, "Now go out my window and ring the doorbell so my mom doesn't suspect that you spent the night without her permission."

"Yes sir!" Will saluted before flying out the window.

My mom, who had gotten up while we dressed, answered the door and let Will in with a big grin. She bustled him in and had Will and I sitting down to a large breakfast in no amount of time.

"You two have a good day at school," she chirped at us as we walked out the door, "Oh, and Will?"

"Yes ma'am?" Will responded as he and I turned to see what my mom wanted.

"You ever hurt my baby and you'll find out what powers _I_ have," she said evenly with a smile, "Don't be late for the bus Sweethearts."

Will and I stood in stunned silence as my mom closed the door.

"Wha…when…how did your mom know?" Will asked me in a panic, "Did you tell her?"

"Empath," I said with a smile as feelings of relief bubbled within me, "She must have picked up on your emotions last night."

"_My_ emotions?" Will snapped, "Why only mine?"

"I was able to figure out how to shield my emotions over the weekend. You on the other hand were practically howling out your lusty emotions in my head. Mom must have heard and understood."

"I'll never be able to look at Ms. Peace without turning red again," Will moaned as I dragged him to get on the bus.

"Well, hello," Layla greeted us as Zach, Magenta, and Ethan looked on, "It looks like the two of you have made up. And where were the two of you on Friday?"

"None of your business," Will said smugly sitting down beside of me.

"Hey Will," Maj said quietly as she leaned over Zach and smirked at the two of us, "Aren't you wearing Warren's clothes?"

I leaned over Will and purred dangerously into Magenta's face, "What if he is?"

Magenta looked shell-shocked until I gave her a small wink. Layla was grinning openly and the others quickly caught on.

"This is our private life," I warned our friends, "We don't want to let the world in yet for many different reasons."

"No problem," Zach laughed, "We wouldn't want to risk your wrath."

"Damn straight," I said chuckling as Layla reached over and gave my lover a hug.

Will looked over at me and caught my eyes with his own blue ones. They shone as bright as the sky with happiness. I guess my fortune was right. Only time told me what was in my future and looking at him, I have never been more content than I am right now. Who would have thought that the son of a super villain could find happiness? And if one person calls me or my lover a pansy, I'll show them just how "flaming" I can be.

To be continued.

Review. I'll be nice and go ahead and give you the epilogue since I will be away for the weekend.


	10. Epilogue

Please remember the not owning part.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed for this series! I so enjoyed writing this and have "met" several of you through email. You are great people with good hearts. I wish there were more out there like you.**

**Keep being cool!**

**Love,**

**Fiery Peace**

Epilogue 

_Layla's POV:_

This has been one of the most interesting school years since freshman year. One of my friends had nearly been murdered by two students, the two students were kicked out of school, my boyfriend discovered he was gay and we broke up, and then my ex hooked up with his best friend. I can't help but hope senior year will be calmer.

Today we finished the last bit of finals for our junior year. We were all so brain-fried that we decided to meet up at Will's house and watch as many brainless movies as we can cram into one night. I don't think I can stuff anymore junk food into my system. I can't help but smile as I look around the room. Maj and Zach are snuggled up in one chair arguing over the finer points of the horror flick we are currently watching. I notice with a chuckle that Ethan is sitting on the floor and is engrossed in the movie. He looks like he isn't blinking. Will looks over from the couch at the sound of my laughter and raises an eyebrow at me in question. I shake my head and only nod at Ethan. Will turned his attention back to the screen and I continue to study my ex.

It was bitter sweet to lose the first love of my life, but I can tell how happy he is and that is what matters the most to me. Will sat cradling a sleeping Warren against him. Warren had worked hard studying for finals while maintaining his work schedule. He had stretched out on the couch as he leaned against his lover and had fallen asleep from exhaustion in the middle of the first movie. Will's hand gently stroked his boyfriend's hair as Warren peacefully slept on completely trusting Will to watch over him.

Warren would never had allowed himself in this vulnerable a position in the past and he would _not_ have been so trusting. Will had been good for him and Warren had been good for Will. Warren helped Will mature and become more accepting of the responsibility that will reside on his shoulders after we graduate next year. Will had helped Warren open himself back up to life and all that comes with it. They had found their perfect mate and they fit well together.

I smiled as I turned back to the movie. It had taken me some time to get over losing Will. I'm not _that_ selfless. It would have been nice if Will and I had worked out, but it wasn't meant to be. I think that I can move on now. It's time for me to find _my_ soul mate.

The end.

Review!

Well all done now! I was thinking of writing a "M" rated piece describing our love birds' first night together. If you're interested let me know.

Read what you enjoy and remember that love is love!

Peace out folks.


End file.
